


Faewoods and Fears

by Moonlight222



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Mother : EarthBound Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animals, Eventual Smut, Fairies, Fluff, Forest Sex, Friends to Lovers, Ghost Sex, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Were-Creatures, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight222/pseuds/Moonlight222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas Travels through the dangerous wood to visit a certain someone, but a fearful creature stops him in his tracks! he'd barely stepped foot into the large forest! But the wolf was the least of his problems! as there were witches, haunted beings and fae that are desperate for humans to venture out just to get lost, but this wolf boy had been nice enough to accompany him on his long and dangerous travels. what will happen to Lucas and his new friend, Ness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. thickets secrets

_Where to begin… hmm… well, a long long time ago- no, too cliché. Once upon a time in the middle of nowhere...Hmmm… Okay how about this… *scribbles down words* yes! Perfect! Okay, prepare yourselves for a tale of two boys, adventure, fairies, witches and a huge, magical forest!_  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
“Please don’t get lost!” called out his brother, he walked onward, waving to his concerned twin as a sign of “I’ll be back!” as the woods in front of his farm draw closer to him. He watched as his father waved to him, he glanced away then turning forward towards his trek, over the river, through the woods.

As he stepped foot in the thicket, he draped himself in a rose-red cape his mother made him. Complete with hood, he felt courageous when he wore it. He gracefully marched on. Little did he know that something was stalking him.

The red-clad boy briefly stopped to catch his breath. Marching was tough! But he felt a whisper in the woods, it made him feel happy. As he finished, he continued to walk towards the stone bridge, covering the wide creek. Just then, on the other side, something grabbed his attention. A person? An animal? A magical being?

The mysterious being did nothing, but before the blonde boy could speak to it, it sprinted toward him! Instincts kicked in and he ran for his life! As he tried to get away, he stepped on his hood, causing him to fall over, making all the contents in his picnic basket fall out, and scraping his knee in the process of it all.

He scanned the fearful being bottom up and saw furry, grey paws. It must’ve been his imagination as he also saw human legs! He kept going and saw the boy wore denim shorts, like him. He then saw a blue striped shirt, along with a backpack, tail and ears, not to mention another boy’s face! The hooded boy backed up immediately, in fear of the other boy being a werewolf!  
The wolfish boy chuckled, and held out his hand, er… paw. He hesitantly grabbed it and he hoisted him up, the one thing he noticed is he didn’t let go.

“Hi! My name is Ness!” the wolf boy exclaimed as he shook the red-clad boy’s hand. “My name is L-Lucas” he said with a nervous stutter. He’d seen Ness’ teeth. Sharp, deadly and painful looking. “Let’s get you cleaned up, Lucas!” he smiled, his sharp, wolf-like snicker. Making Lucas all the more nervous.

They approached a flowing, fresh spring by an oak tree. “It doesn’t look that bad.” Ness stated in what seemed like he said it to himself. Lucas leaned closer to the spring as Ness began to pick leaves from the oak. “What are you doing?” Lucas questioned worriedly. Ness didn’t answer, he just picked leaves, put them underwater and began to take something out of his backpack. Pulling out a tiny burlap drawstring bag. “What is that Ness?” Lucas began to worry all the more, backing up a bit in minor panic.

Ness dangled the bag from its drawstring. “You mean this? This is pixie dust!” Ness smiles. “It does many things! Like this!” He takes some from the bag, just a pinch, and sprinkles it on the damp leaves, then lunges for Lucas.

“AAH!!” Lucas reels back but Ness has his scraped leg in his grip. Quickly and skillfully places it on his knee. The leaves turn a dull pink, and back to green again. Ness lifts the leaves up a tiny bit to see what his dust had done. Low and behold, Lucas’ knee looked untouched.

“H-How?” Lucas said in shock awe, he didn’t believe in fae and fairy stories. “A trick I learned out here.” Ness looked at Lucas with a proud grin. “Thanks, I guess.” Lucas said, rubbing the back of his head. “You were heading across the bridge, right Lucas?” Ness said, helping him up again. “Yes, I’m visiting someone.” Lucas half-muttered. Ness smiled and led him towards the cobblestone bridge.

“You need to be real careful out there Lucas.” Ness warned him. “Why?” Lucas said back. “Maybe I should come with you.” Ness replied in a worrisome tone and ran to Lucas’ side. “Why do I need to be careful?” Lucas specified. “There’s a witch in this forest. She’d capture little girls and boys that wander into the forest and turn them into forest animals with her own pixie dust!” Ness said in an alarmed tone. “I barely made it out of her place with my life.” Ness dipped his head. “She still has my lucky cap.”

“You were almost turned into a wolf I’m guessing?” Lucas asked cautiously. Ness nodded. “Once cursed with the dust, you can’t leave the forest.” He looked away, ears and tail drooping. Lucas nodded in melancholy understanding.

To lighten up the mood, Ness asked “where are you headed?” “To a special place.” Lucas replied. Curiosity overwhelmed Ness, “what kind of special place?” “You’ll see.” Lucas smiled.


	2. The willows wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness had told Lucas about the true terrors in the forest, Lucas was sure to have nightmares, but as dusk falls upon the forest, Ness has a plan to make him happy.

As they trekked the forest pathways, they came across a sketchy-looking tree with something around it. “N-N-Ness!? W-What is that!?” Lucas hid behind Ness. He points at the apple tree and tugs on Lucas’ hood. “No need to be afraid, the tree isn't haunted!” Ness reassured, “but there’s quite the backstory to it.”

\---------

Ninten was a boy who’d ventured into the woods to fetch some berries, he then crossed paths with a raggedy old lady. “Hello, are you okay?” the boy said to the lady. “Would you like some berries?” but the woman grabbed him with her wrinkly old hands and shoved an apple into his face, “Eat boy!” She demanded.

Ninten looked at the apple, he wasn’t hungry and the apple looked very suspicious, especially when it was given to him by force. He was a dimwitted child and ate anyways.

He began to walk home when his tummy felt funny. He ignored it, but then he began throwing up, and began to feel something awful rise from his stomach, suddenly crushed by a giant tree that had sprouted from his mouth! All that remains of the boy was his red necktie, and his skin around the tree. His reaction from that awful day still plastered on his face.

\---------

Lucas shook at the terrifying story Ness had explained. “T-That really happened?” he stuttered out in fear. “Yes, I watched it happen.” He said sullenly. “Poor Ninten.” Ness drooped his ears and tail, this time in respect for him.

The trees whistled tunes and Ness’ ears perked up in alert. “We have to keep walking Lucas.” “Why? What’s going on?” Ness took Lucas’ hand and led him away from the apple tree. “She’s coming, the Witch.” He said in alarm. Lucas tied his hood on tighter and kept his basket close.

They arrive at the thickest part of the wood. Lucas is less than pleased with what was actually going on this trip. They both hide behind a fallen log. “Can you tell me about this Witch in the thicket?” Lucas said.  
“The witch is a daunting old hag who takes kids and manipulates them, either by poisoning them or turning them into animals, and other really bad things.” Ness huffs out. “She knows where and when kids are in the forest. You’re in big trouble Lucas.” Lucas fills with a strange but familiar emptiness.

Dusk sets in the wood, the fireflies make Ness and Lucas a tiny bit happier. Ness then rose from his seat to show Lucas something to make him even happier. “Ness?” Lucas said in a questioning tone. “Follow me!” Ness walked deeper into the woods, Lucas wasn’t that far behind. He took grasp to the back of Ness’ shirt in fear of the dark forest.

They both arrived at a bustling village, a tiny fae village that is! “I know the fae like family, I’ve been in this forest for a year, and they’ve taken care of me!” Ness said facing the bright fairy village. Lucas was in awe as the tiny, butterfly-winged people that flew around the area. Some carrying items, some not.

“A-Are you feeling better Lucas?” Ness said in a concerned tone, bracing himself if he wasn’t. Lucas looked to Ness and hugged him. “Absolutely.” Lucas said into his shirt, Ness lightly let go of him and placed his paw under Lucas’ chin. Smiling, he quickly planted a kiss on his forehead. They both went red-faced and Ness turned away.

The fae giggled at Ness and the young fairies brought both him and Lucas flower crowns they made themselves. Ness thanked his tiny friends and turned again to Lucas, who was still admiring the fae. “Lucas, we are vulnerable at the fae village, we need to find you a way out of here.” Ness stated. It was too dark though, they wouldn’t be able to find an exit. “Its fine Ness. as long as you’re here, I’m safe, I know it.” Lucas smiled at him. Ness nodded as they sat and dozed off.

Ness awoke to the sound of the shrubs shaking, someone was here, he could smell it, but Lucas wasn’t. He heard a cry for help! “Lucas! The witch!” Ness got up and Ran straight for the cavern in which the witch dwelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh! What's gonna happen to Lucas in the witch's dwelling!? tune in to find out!


	3. The Witches dwelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas awakes to find that all the things Ness had told him are all going to happen right in front of him, and TO him! who will save our red-clad hero? who will be his knight in fuzzy armour?

Lucas woke up in a cage, surrounded by noisy forest animals in a dark cave. In the middle of the cave rested a cauldron. He backed into a corner of the cage as the ugly witch walked into the room with a bag of something. Gosh how Lucas wishes Ness was here! The Witch approached the cage. “Now, what to do with you…” she grinned an ugly-toothed grin. “Turn you into a rat? Poison you? Or perhaps…” She pulled out some pixie dust “Something worse?” She cackled and walked towards the cauldron.

Teary-eyed Lucas begged for his release, at the same time yelling for Ness. “Oh come now boy, you think your wolf boy’s gonna save your skin? He could barely save his own! Now, drink up!” she shoved a cup into the cage, into Lucas’ face. He pushed it away, but she grabbed his wrist and lifted his head, pouring the mixture into his mouth. He coughed it up, but it was too late, the mixture had seeped in already.

Bursting through the ceiling, a familiar figure landed in the cave, knocking both the witch and Lucas down, Lucas couldn’t see anything due to the dirt flowing through the roof. But he saw a silhouette in the moonlight. A boy with wolf ears, tail and paws, not to mention the upper hand. “N-Ness!” Lucas shouted in relief. The witch stood and ran towards the wolfboy. “I knew I should have caught you again!” she said furiously. Ness bolted for the cage, clawed at the lock, breaking it practically in two.

“Run Lucas!” Ness growled out “I can’t! I don’t feel so good!” Lucas called out weakly. As Ness brawled with the witch, Lucas tried to get up, but he felt paralyzed. His arms going numb.  
Ness then spotted the cauldron, and the position that both he and the witch were in to manage a finishing blow. He lunges toward her, digging his claws into her back, pushing her into the cauldron. Ness watches as she melts in the acidic cauldron mixture. Nothing but bones floating to the surface as red, ectoplasmic gas escapes into the hole of the roof.

All of a sudden, the forest animals stopped trying to get out of the cages. Their fur, scales and other stuff molted off into human boys and girls. They cheered and congratulated Ness! They were finally released from their awful animal fate, they were able to return home! But, as they rejoiced, Ness glanced at himself, he was still the same.

Lucas looked wearily at all the boys and girls cheering and thanking Ness as they left the cavern. Ness returned the thanks in a sad tone, Lucas was also still sick. After the last kid fled out of the cavern, Ness ran over to the sickened Lucas. 

“Are you alright!? What did she do?” Ness asked frantically, checking Lucas’ temperature and such, Lucas was very hot. “N-Ness, you-you’re still-” Ness covered Lucas’ mouth with his furry finger. “I know, but I’m more worried about you.” Ness exclaimed. “What does it feel like Lucas?” “Hot…” Lucas muttered, panting. Are you overheating?” Ness asked in concern. “I-I don’t know.” “Fever perhaps?”  
Ness then glanced down at Lucas’ shorts. “Oh, an aphrodisiac?” Ness said “N-Nh…” Lucas blushed and hid his lower half with the cape of his hood.

Ness gave Lucas a piggyback ride back to the fae village, the fae were sleeping so Ness went to his abandoned fox den, he slept here on the outskirts of the fae village. Ness let poor Lucas slide off of his back and into the soft hay. “D-Do you mind if I take a look?” Ness asks, flustered. Lucas doesn’t even care anymore, he’s so hot and is desperate for relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! things are literally getting heated! what's Ness gonna do to our little red riding hood?
> 
> I was determined to squeak in at least four chapters today! I think that's all there's gonna be is four chapters! I don't know yet, but stay tuned anyways!


	4. canopy of safe havens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fairy dust had taken a toll on poor little hooded Lucas, but Ness is here to save him from the witch's poisonings!

Ness took Lucas and hoisted him onto his lap. He looked like a hot mess, neither of them had felt this way before. Ness took the string of Lucas’ rose red hood in his mouth and tugged it, making it slowly slide down his backside. Lucas looked away in embarrassment. Ness took his face and kissed him, Lucas melted into it, practically asking for more.

Slowly, a paw crept up Lucas’ shorts and he felt his claws drag lightly against his thigh, he whimpered in response. Ness wagged his tail at his adorable sounds. He proceeded to paw at his groin, causing Lucas to squeak quietly and bury his head into Ness’ shoulder. “Wow, it must be worse than it feels to you.” He replied to the situation. Lucas let out a raspy sigh. “G-Gosh ness, hurry up please.” Ness smiled and tried to unzip Lucas’ shorts, he tried, but his paws were too big. “Ummmm…” he shrugged. Lucas huffed disappointedly and unzipped his own shorts.

Quickly, Ness placed Lucas on the ground and proceeded to pull his underwear down, too slowly for Lucas’ liking. He placed his hands on Ness’ paws and yanked it down with him, Ness looked in astonishment as he saw him becoming impatient, but a slight face of discomfort and glanced at his upper leg. Ness had accidentally scratched Lucas.

“Gee, I’m sor-“ Ness was interrupted by the feeling of Lucas’ small hands on the sides of his face. “F-focus Ness.” Lucas looked worse from before, “I’m fine, just h-hurry.” Ness nodded affirmatively and began to suck Lucas off

“Ohh… mm~” Lucas moaned quietly, letting out uneven breaths, Ness was probably also just as aroused as Lucas was. He watched in bewilderment as Ness worked wonders with his tongue and lips. When he let go of Lucas’ dick, he whimpered once again. Ness went to lick the blood from the scratch he made. Lucas gasped at the feeling of the warm, rough wetness on his thigh.

Ness unzipped his own shorts and released his own problem. Lucas glanced down at the steamy wolfboy and saw his quivering cock, he immediately turned away to let him do his thing. Ness grabbed his and Lucas’ dicks and began rubbing them together slowly.

“Haaah… O-oh Ness~!” Lucas tried his hardest to keep calm and quiet, not to wake the fairies. Ness’ paw pads were unbelievably soft, he switched hands and licked the first paw, put it back on both of them again, making it glide over the pulsing surfaces.

Lucas moaned unconsciously, trying to grasp onto something, thick saliva pooling in his mouth and drooling out as Ness began to work faster. Sweat builds up on Lucas's forehead and drips down. He begins to get too loud, a chance he’d wake the fairies so Ness leans in for a passionate kiss to keep their cover.

Lucas had never enjoyed anything more than this moment, oh how close he was to release. Ness wanted this to last for hours, they both hadn’t done this before of course but oh how they felt good to each other!

“A-Hh~!” Lucas voice cracked as he came along with ness in a half howl and holler in whatever humanity he had left. They both sat there, panting in their recent mess. Lucas fell back on his red hood, plopping onto something uncomfortable, he dug underneath his cape to find Ness’ hat!

“You got that from the cave?” Ness said, still out of breath. Lucas nodded wearily and plopped it upon his head. With a familiar pixie dust glint, the hat had begun to glow. Along with Ness’ ears, tail, and paws. He shook off the dust and along with his extra fur all disappeared. He was normal again! All gone, the wolf parts! He could go home. As excited as Ness was, he was also exhausted from earlier. Although loving Lucas all the more, falling asleep next to him, with his arm around Lucas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait! I needed to get Christmas over with! really busy two weeks but I have finally gotten chapter four up! hope you enjoyed this one, chapter five (perhaps chapter six!) then, a secret epilogue!! (ooh!)


	5. Reaching The Yellow End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's morning, both Ness and Lucas are cured of the witch's wrath. but the hooded hero and his companion finally reach their goal, the other side of the forest... Lucas is visiting someone?

“I can’t wait to get home! I have you to thank!” that’s all Ness talked about down the cobblestone and dirt road. He held Lucas’ hand all the way down, every time he mentioned his hat he’d finish with thank you and maybe peck him on the cheek every five minutes. “But! I have kept a promise to keep you safe here in the forest, and I’ll continue to do that!”

Lucas nodded and pushed back some shrubs and tall grasses to get to the end of the thicket, to reach his destination. A cliff, covered in beautiful green grass, a field of sunflowers below, stretching towards the horizon, almost untouched, in the dead center of the cliff, lies a beautifully carved stone. A grave.

“Is this where you were heading this whole time?” Ness questions, sounding a little sullen. “Yes. This is my mom.” Lucas states quickly and then places the basket down, and searches through the plaid fabric, he begins to place a single, bright yellow sunflower at the base of the gravestone.

Once he stands up, he wipes a tear away from his cheek with his hood, hiding his face from Ness. “I’m sorry Lucas.” He says as he hugs his blonde boyfriend. Kissing his cheek. Kissing his tears away. Lucas turned to him and planted a kiss right on Ness’ lips. Shocking him for just a second, but returned the kiss.

They sat on the cliff, reminiscing about their pasts.

“I remember I had a little sister and my mom always made me good food! Not to mention I had a great neighborhood!” Ness giggled to himself. “A year without it due to my carelessness, I should have just left the baseball in the forest! But you had it even worse than I did.” the sullen look returned. Lucas didn’t like Ness sad like that, hugging him and reassuring him, Lucas should be the one who was sad, but ness apparently even sadder.

Ness cares more about Lucas’ problems than his own, he cared about Lucas more than himself. The selflessness. This was never something Lucas had felt affection more for. He felt this kind of love from his own mother. It made him even happier.

“Thanks.” Lucas said quickly and quietly. “Huh?” Ness replied. “Thank you, for being with me. In the forest, in your den, here.” Lucas looked to him with a sad smile. Ness smiled back and stood up. Holding out his hand for Lucas to get up with. When they both got up, they didn’t let go as they walked back towards the stone and dirt walkway through the enchanted Faewoods, back home.

_Though they would probably never see each other until they reach the thicket. Lucas had found a fairy ring, he quickly found a use for it, to be with Ness in an earlier time. Putting the bright hood on every time he went into the fairy circle to Onett. They would always live, happily ever after._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad you've been patient for these chapters, this one's got fluffy sadness or sad fluffyness, make it all up yourself, it's a fairy tale after all!
> 
> This fifth and final chapter isn't the end! I have a special surprise for all the clausten fans out there!


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue, Claus had gotten ready for bed with an unknown visitor with him... who ever could it be?

"He's still out there" Claus, Lucas' twin brother, thought. Little did he know of what had just happened in the forest. Yet, on this cold summer night, the wind blew in a red bandana from his open window.

As he went to sleep in the vacant bed (Lucas and Claus shared a bed). The red fabric followed wistfully in the wind, landing on Lucas’ pillow. When Claus returned from brushing his teeth, he hopped into bed without giving a second glance to his brother’s pillow.

Claus had dozed off somewhat, but when he did, he heard a voice from behind him. “What’s up?” the voice said. Claus jolted up and immediately turned around, heart beating in shock and fear.”Hahahaha! You’re petrified!” The voice resumed in its joking tone. The voice sounded like a young boy, about Claus’ age.

“L-L-Lucas? Are you there? Are you dead? Are you a ghost?” Claus became even more scared. “Gee whiz calm down! I’m not your bro or whatever.” The voice said. “Maybe I should introduce myself.” Blue glowing dust came from all corners of the room, materializing a ghostly figure inside the red garment. “My name is Ninten!” The ghost boy smiled and quickly shook his hand.

Claus yanked his hand from Ninten’s grasp. Still in fear, he didn’t believe in fairies or ghosts! “I see that the scare really filled you with adrenaline huh? I can tell.” Ninten grinned and gestured to Claus’ lower torso.

Claus was kneeling on the bed, facing Lucas’ side. He slept in only his undergarments and Ninten was referring to the hard-on that Claus got from all the blood pumping in response to the ghastly, haunting, yet slightly handsome ghost boy in front of him.

Quickly grabbing the covers and covering himself, he turned over and laid there trying to ignore him and go to sleep. “You’re never gonna get to sleep like that, there’s no way you can ignore it!” Ninten snickered.   
Crawling on the bed and straddling him, Ninten offered to help.

“W-wait! What are you- Mmph!?” Claus was stopped in mid-sentence as Ninten made out with him. Grinding into him, Ninten felt every twitch, and in those twitches, more and more noises slipped out of Claus. He arched his back and threw his head back with it. Ninten’s grinding got harder, along with himself.

Both at this point were a panting, sweaty mess. Claus was starting to give in, his moans louder, his movements quicker and his breaths more erotic. Ninten couldn’t enjoy this more, the view of this gorgeous, carrot-topped boy at the brink of release, every whimper, breath, and moan. It felt invigorating, energy-filling, Ninten was practically an incubus.

“Oh~ Oh My~! HAAHhh~!” with his final moan and breaths, he came and he came hard, still in his boxers. “You best clean up then.” The ghost said. “Well, wh-what about you?” It was Claus’ turn to gesture to Ninten. He cleared his throat and simply stated “You sleep, I’m fine.” But Claus thought otherwise.

He yanked down the ghost boy’s shorts and headed straight for his bulge, licking and sucking anywhere he could. “Ah~! O-oh gee~” Ninten gasped out. “Quite the talented tongue, did y-you ever practice?” he said with a sexy grin on his face.

Claus said nothing and pulled the ghost’s underwear down, releasing his dick as Claus resumed his earlier actions. Ninten unconsciously bucked his hips at the sensation of his soft, wet tongue and cheeks. Claus circled his tongue around the head of his dick, feeling the throbbing heat that the ghost emitted, almost a living person. 

“Oh~! H-Hey carrot-top! I’m~ gonna cum~!” Ninten stuttered out, holding the back of Claus’ head as he started to thrust. Claus gagged a bit as the ghost’s dick touched the back of his throat. Hearing Claus gagging did it for him, Ninten came in his mouth.

Claus swallowed, but coughed a bit up at the bitter taste. It got on his lower lip. Ninten leaned down to lick it off his lips, leading into another makeout. He pushed Claus to the bed and said “close your eyes.” When he opened them later, it was morning. Claus had a wet dream. When he sat up, he felt something soft and fabric-like on his chest. He took it in his hands and looked in confusion as a red bandana sat in his grip. _Was it a dream?_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad you guys are reading this fic! If you are really enjoying it, feel free to give feedback! Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
